Grell's Sister
by RobynBlackmoreShinigami
Summary: Grell's younger sister Scarlet joins the Shinigami Trainee reigeem, causing a stir in the Shinigami dispactch and a smitten Willaim tries to hold back his feeling for the red headed female, but she is Grells sister, so that isnt an option... (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1 - Another Sutcliff

It was a bright Sunday morning when the red headed Shinigami made his way, down to William T Spears' office, like he did every morning. But today was significantly different. Today, Grell had company in the form of his younger sister Scarlet.

"Hurry Scarlet honey, we dont want to keep Willy waiting" Grell said dragging his death scythe and sqealing at the thought of the black haired reaper.

"Yes im coming Grell" The young girl answered, quickening her step, her hair swishing from the speed of her she didnt want to admit it to her gender confused older brother, she was rather nervous to be in the Shinigami dispatch headquarters, it was her first time there and today she would start her Shinigami training. Ofcourse Grell gave her tips on how to handle this place and explained what he did when he was a trainee, which helped slightly. Although she felt that she didnt need to hear her brothers consistent mentioning of one William T Spears. Not one conversation about the Shingami Dispatch went by without the mention of that name. William was working away quietly at his desk. The room was silent and still. All that could be heard was the sound of Williams pen scraping on the paper. This way of working was to Williams liking, he seemed to get more done in silence. But sadly, that silence would be interrupted by a certain red head reapers unwanted appearance thought the double doors of the office.

***CRASH***

William grunted frustratingly as the sudden noise made him jump, making a long mark across the papers he was working on with the ink pen. William looked up to see, unsuprisingly, that the cause of the loud noise was infact Grell Sutcliff. He shouldve known Grell would turn up sooner or later, but he desperately hoped that for some reason, the annoying, gender confused Shinigami would somehow chose not to turn up and disrupt Williams deep concentration on his work.

"Oh Wi~lly!" He called in a musical tone. William rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, a sharp pain appearing on the top of his head from the sound of that stupid Shingami's voice.

"Grell Sutcliff, do you have to be so loud?" William asked bluntly, rubbing his head. "I have a splitting headache and you will only make it worse." He then, looked down at his now ruined paperwork and scrumpled the pieces of ink covered paper, tossing them into the trash bin next to his desk.

"Oh Willy your so grumpy!" Grell shrieked. William sighed, rubbing his head frustratingly and looked up at the red head.

"What was it you wanted Sutcliff?" He asked sharply.

"Oh Willy you dont remember?" Grell asked him grinning, while cupping his hands together and swaying from side to side excitedly. "Today is the start of the new Shinigami recruitment." He reminded him.

"Yes i know..." William answered, rather confused at what the red head was actually getting at. "...and?" He asked rather sarcastically, while adjusting his glasses.

"AND..."Grell continued, now with a face that would say **_once again you werent listening to me_**. "As i told you yesterday, my little sister is going to be joining them." William frowned, another Grell? Wasnt one enough?

"Wonderful!" He said sarcastically, while picking up another piece of ruined paperwork tossing in the trash . Grell giggled and pulled his little sister in through the door of the office. Scarlet stumbled, one free arm flaling in order to regain her balance as he brother pulled her in forcefully though the door. She regained her balance once through the white double doors and giggled, quite embarrased at the way she had made her entrance, even though it was Grell's fault in the first place. Like Grell, she liked to make a very dramatic appearance wherever she went and hated when things went wrong.

"Willy, I want to introduce you to my little sister, Scarlet." He said while hugging her tight with a proud look on his face. "Isnt she gorgeous? The image of her brother dont you think?" He asked, turning back to William and grinning with his shark like teeth at him. "But she is not this quiet usually..." He said, letting go of Scarlet and putting his finger to his chin in thought. Why was his sister, who was so much like him, so exciteable, so vibrant, so loud, just stood there with nothing to say?

William looked at the young girl stood next to the red headed Shinigami in wonder. She indeed was gorgeous, but was just like her brother. Their hair was exactly the same colour which trailed down to her knees and she had shimmering green eyes indentical to Grells. The only difference was her woman like structure of her face and the obvious Shinigami trainee glasses that she wore, which has slipped down her nose from Grell pulling her inside the door, just minutes before. William instantly came to a conclusion about this girl, he hated her! Hated her for being another Sutcliff, hated her for being so much the same as Grell, but somehow, felt attracted to her at the same time.

She wore a black dress which reached halfway down to her knees which had a white shirt underneath it, and on top of it, she wore a red jacket which reached down to her lower back. On her feet were a pair of knee high red boots with red laces that travelled all the way to the top, with black stockings reaching just a few inches below her dress. William rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paperwork. Scarlet was so nervous about meeting Will, since hearing about him from Grell and how he treated her older brother, she felt quite alarmed and was expecting an aray of insults and maybe even a thwak over her head with his death scythe, but nothing happed, she had nothing to be nervous about. Suddenly, Scarlet broke out of her silence and nerves and spoke.

"Well, were a moodly little thing arent we?" She said smiling flirtaciously, while putting her hands on her hips. William looked up at the red headed female, quite suprised at her change of attitude. As she smiled, William saw the all too familiar shark teeth, just like her brothers.

" You were right about him being handsome Grelly" She said confidently, turning to her brother. "And you were right about him being a miserable git too" William ignored the rather bitchy comment and continued his paperwork. Grell grinned and ruffled Scarlets crimson hair.

"Gre~ll!" She groaned fixing her hair swiftly. Grell put his hand to his mouth and giggled femininly.

"I forgot, your like me with your hair hehe" William rolled his eyes at the sight of the two, uncanningly simillar Shinigami's and grunted.

"Grell, please will you go and take your sisterly relations elsewhere" William snapped, glaring up at Grell with a **_you better leave or else_ **look on his face.

"But Willy, you are taking care of the students right?" Grell whimpered, trying to make himself look as offended by Williams outburst as possible. William sighed.

"Yes, Thats correct Grell but-"

"O~kay then" Grell interupted, edging his sister towards Williams desk from her behind. Scarlet scuttle along the shiny marble floor at Grell edged her closer toward the desk, and towards a rather frustrated looking William. "I'll leave her in your capable hands Willy." William sighed but didnt look up from his paperwork. Grell hugged Scarlet tightly, almost so much she couldnt breathe.

"Good luck honey." He said sweetly as he finally released his tight grip from his his sister, allowing her to breathe again. " I'll be back this afternoon to check on you ok?"

"Thanks Grelly" She replied catching her breath and giggling "ill see you later." She watched as her brother made his way out of the office before stopping and blowing a kiss to William who shuddered.

After Grell left, the room fell silent once again, William was ignoring Scarlet and was concentrating on his paperwork once again. Scarlet rolled her eyes and sat on Williams black swivel chair which was in front of his desk. William looked up at the red head staring him right in the face with those piercing green eyes. He jumped slightly.

"So, what should i being doing now, Willy?" She asked cheerfully while leaning over the desk towards him, which made William feel slightly uncomfortable. Then he realised, **_she called me Willy! _**That repulsive name Grell had given to him just days after they met all those years ago.

"Dont call me that!" He snapped "Its bad enough your brother does!" Scarlet scowled.

"Grell's right. You _are_ miserable." She said sitting back in the chair. William looked up from his paperwork and glared at the red headed female.

"I have right to be miserable when i have to put up with your brother _all day_." He said calmly but with anger in his eyes. "And now... i have to put up with_ **you** _too. Another Sutcliff...another nuisance..." William rubbed his forehead. "And another headache." Scarlet, who just ignored the fact that William had called her a nuisance, grinned and leaned over the desk, her folded arms holding her up. William shot back from the desk and sat back in hit chair, gripping the plastic arms nervously, rather like when Grell did the same thing as Scarlet was doing at that moment. But this time he somehow liked the fact that the red headed female was being so playful towards him. But one thing was bothering him quite fiercly...She was leaning on his paperwork...messing it up. He gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from lunging at her and throwing her out, like he would with Grell.

"I can make you forget your headache..." She said seductively, fluttering her big eyelashes. Although tempted by the offer, William didnt say anything, he just glared at her with his intimidating and emotionless green eyes until she gave up. "Fine!" She spat dissapointedly. She then stood up off the table and slumped back in her seat. "But what am i supposed to do?" She asked looking at her nails thinking..._wow i really should have sorted these things out earlier! _ William sighed as he began to re-organise his paperwork which the red reaper has so annoyingly messed up. Once sure it was all in place, he decided to reply to the red headed female's question.

"Give me five minutes to finish my paperwork and i will take you down to the hall with the rest of the students." He answered. "But until then be quiet!" He said sternly, giving her a very serious glare. Scarlet nodded in agreement and watched as William continued with his paperwork. After a minute or so, Scarlet got bored and began tapping the floor with her red boots and sighing loudly. William looked up at her angrilly, Scarlet saw his angry look and stopped immediately and crossed her legs.

"Sorry..." She said giggling nervously. William continued with his paperwork again but then stopped when he heard Scarlet stand up from her seat. He looked up and saw her walking around like a lost puppy, looking at paintings on the walls. William rolled his eyes as he heard the tapping of her shoes.

***TAP* *TAP* *TAP***

"Just ignore it!" He thought to himself.

***TAP* *TAP* *TAP***

He gritted his teeth in frustration and tightened the grip on his pen.

After a while of trying to ignore it, he stood up from his chair defeatedly.

"I can do this paperwork _later_ i guess..." He said with a look of sheer misery and frustration. Scarlet jumped up and down happily and clapped her hands.

"Yay!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Lets go Willy!"

"Dont call me th-" Scarlet stopped his outburst when she grabbed his hand tightly and ran out of the office, dragging him along behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lessons

In the hall of the dispatch building, was a small group of young students, who were awaiting for Williams arrival, so he could give them their tour of the huge building. William had escaped Scarlets tight grasp on his hand and was now walking off in front toward the hall. As he walked in through the doors, all eyes were on him, awaiting for instruction. William walked towards the group and stood before them. He then realised Scarlet was stood behind him and rolled his eyes. Scarlet wasnt paying attention, instead she was looking around the room. She noticed elder Shinigamis wandering around making conversation and reading through their books of souls, preparing for the days work. All of a sudden, she turned to see William glaring at her.

"Sit down!" He whispered in her ear sharply. Scarlet jumped at the command and hurried over to sit down with the rest of the group. William then turned his attention back to the group.

"I am William T Spears" He said while adjusting his glasses with his death scythe. "I will be your mentor in your time spent at this facility. If there are any questions you need to ask or problems you need to have resolved, you must inform me of them. Do you understand?" The group nodded all accept for Scarlet who was examining her nails once again and twirling her hair in her fingers with her other hand. William turned to her and sighed. "Miss Sutcliff pay attention!" He snapped. Scarlet looked up from her nails and towards William who's face was getting red with anger.

"Oh Willy, your so cute when your frustrated." She said teasingly while fluttering her eyes. William was about to snap at her for using that ridiculous nickname again, but managed to compose himself. He didnt want to make a show of himself in front of everyone. Instead, he just turned back to the other students. One of the male students, looked at Scarlet. Rather impressed with the way she spoke so casually towards the elder reaper and she got away with calling him 'Willy'.

"Now, we shall take a tour around the building." William said turning towards the doors leading down the corridor. "Please follow me." The group quickly got to their feet and followed William out the doors and down the corridors. William began pointing out various points of the building to the students and in turn, they began scratching down notes in their individual notebooks.. The one student who was so impressed with Scarlet earlier, walked beside her. He plucked up the courage, after a while to talk to this strange and reckless young girl.

"Hey.." He said nervously. Scarlet turned to look at the boy. He had black hair which almost covered his right eye and it had a thin blue streak through it. Like the rest of the students he wore a black suit, white shirt and a black tie. The only difference was he wore black fingerless gloves and had a black rosary around his neck.

"Oh hello there" She smiled baring her shark like teeth. The boy jumped a little once he saw the sharp teeth.

"Wow those things look sharp!" He exclaimed, holding his hands behind his back as if he thought they werent safe by his sides. Scarlet giggled and flicked her hair back.

"Yeah, they are. " She answered. "Wanna find out how sharp?" She asked grinning. The boy jumped again nervously.

"Well uh ...i uh.." He stammered, walking less close to the red head than before. Scarlet giggled. "Im joking silly!" She said hitting him lightly on the arm. The boy seemed relieved to now have to come face to face with those teeth.

"So.." The boy said nervously."Whats your name?"

"Im Scarlet Sutcliff" She replied swishing hair back once more and placing a hand over her chest. "And you are?"

"Im Andrew. Andrew Shipman."

"Nice to meet you Andy" Scarlet said brightly as she clutched hold of his tie. "Do you mind if i call you Andy?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well...uh...no, not at all" He replied nervously.

"Good" Scarlet said while hooking her arm around his and fastening her footsteps. After William had shown the students a tour of the whole building he stopped and turned to them.

"I must return to my duties now. You will now go to the Shinigami training facility for your lessons of the day." He said "If you have trouble finding it because you _werent listening _" He glared at Scarlet and Andrew. Scarlet giggled nervously at the Shinigami. "Then its downstairs and on your right." With that, William turned on his heel and made his way back to his office. The group of students made their way down the stairs and into the Shinigami training facility. Scarlet and Andy slowly entered the room and looked around. The room was just like a normal classroom. The rooms were dull and boring, the only colour that could be seen was either black, grey or brown. Scarlet huffed grumpilly and folded her arms.

"This place needs some colour put into it" Scarlet said grumpilly as she sat down in a seat next to Andrew.

"I agree.."Andrew said as he looked around the room at the drab and boring lesson, as Scarlet expected was very boring, most of the time, she just drummed her fingers on the desk and looked out the window. She wondered where her older brother was and what he was doing. _I bet hes having loads more fun than me! _She thought to herself. _I cant wait until i can finish this academy and go out reaping with Grelly! _Suddenly, Andrew nudged her arm. As she escaped from her daydreaming and looked around, she saw the teacher, skelt of the table, glaring at her. Scarlet giggled nervously.

"Sorry..." she apoligised, sitting back in her chair.

"Whats your name miss?" The teacher asked, standing erect again, not taking her eyecontact away from the young girl.

Scarlet." She answered with a confident tone. "Scarlet Sutcliff" The teacher rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I shouldve known...Another Sutcliff." She said folding her arms. "Let me guess, Grell is your relative?" She asked in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Yeah hes my brother" She answered proudly. In fact she was very proud to be called Grells brother, even if some people would be ashamed to say it, including the person glaring at her right now.

"I see, no~w i get it" She said sarcastically. Scarlet scowled, she could tell that the teacher had some sort of problem with the brother she admired so dearly.

"Whats wrong with that?" She asked angrilly, sitting up in her chair. "You got a problem with my brother?" Her face now beggining to go red with anger and her teeth gritting. Andrew looked at Scarlet, as he saw her face turn into pure anger.

"Uh Scarl-"

"Your _brother..._" She began. "Caused _havoc_ in this facility. How he EVER became a Shinigami i will never know." The teacher said, rather proud of her comment and poiting her nose up in a snotty way.

"Because of his **grades** i beleive.." Scarlet said in a cheeky tone. The teacher glared at her remark and noticed that the young girl was becoming increasingly pissed off. She decided to drop the arguement there and then as she didnt want to say anything more about the red headed Shinigami just incase Scarlet was just as short tempered as he was.

"A~nyway class..." She said walking back to her desk. Scarlet was just about to stand up and restart the arguement when Andrew grabbed her arm. She turned to him confused at his action and saw Andrew with a serious look on his face as if to say **_you dont wanna do that..._****. **Scarlet nodded, realising what point her was trying to make to her and sat back down, holding back her anger. The teacher sat at her desk and lifted up a text book" We will now turn to page 63 with the chapter _Cinematic records._" Scarlet looked up when she heard the words Cinematic record. Grell had told her about them a few weeks ago. This was Scarlets chance to show the teacher up in front of everyone. She kicked her feet up on the table and folded her arms.

"Theyre the images and memories of a persons life... " She said calmly.

The teacher scowled.

"Yes Miss Sutcliff..." She said gritting her teeth. "And-"

"And they would be judgement on whether said human lives or not..." Scarlet interrupted her with a grin on her face.

"Would you like to teach the class Miss Sutcliff?" The teacher asked her sarcastically.

"Oh no Miss im only a student, your the teacher" She said looking up at her with a evil grin and raising her one eyebrow. The other students giggled and sniggered, but the teacher wasnt laughing.

"If you want to stay in this academy..." She warned slamming her hands down on her own desk in temper. " i suggest you keep your mouth **shut** Miss Sutcliff" As Scarlet was about to say something else cunning in order to tip the teacher over the edge, a familiar face burst through the door, his red hair swishing about wildly and shark teeth grinning straight at Scarlet.

"Sca~rlet honey!" Grell exclaimed happilly in a musical tone as he danced around playfully. Scarlet giggled, rather glad to see her older brother again.

"Hi Grelly!" She answered, standing up from her seat and running to give Grell a big hug. The impact of the hug, almost knocking Grell to the ground. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, rather confused with his sudden appearance.

"I wanted to see how my little sis was doing." He answered hugging her tightly. Grell looked at the teacher, whose face looked so red, it seemed like she was going to explode there and then. "And by the looks of Miss Matthews over there, you have been following in my footsteps and caused her havoc" He hugged her tight swaying from side to side. "Thats my little trouble maker." He said proudly. Scarlet giggled and stumbled as her brother swayed her in the hug.

"Mr Sutcliff..." Said the teacher agrilly. "Havent you got **_work_**to do?" Grell looked at her and grinned evily. "As a matter of fact **_i do_**, but i just wanted to check on my little sister first."

"Im fine Grell" She said assuringly as she unclasped Grells arms from around her.

"Good!" He said cheerfully. "Well i better be off then" Grell said swishing his hair back. "Willy will be wondering where i am" He winked at Scarlet who giggled at the thought of Williams face when Grell would get there. With that, Grell rushed out the door blowing a kiss to his little sister as he left.

The other lessons went by just the same, Scarlet would get the same opinion of Grell off every other teacher and she would make sharp remarks at them just as she did the last time and Grell would turn up at the door of every other classroom atleast once, which made Scarlet wonder if Grell had **_anything_**to do that day at all. But she didnt mind because she loved seeing her brother and the way the teachers faces would sink when they saw him.


	3. Chapter 3 - You Like Her

Once all the lessons were finished, the students made their way to their own seperate rooms. Scarlet on the other hand, made her way to Williams office to see if Grell was there. She was stopped by Andrew who called out to her from behind.

"Hey Scarlet!" He shouted, running after her and waving his hand. Scarlet giggled at him. "Where are you going?" He asked her as he caught up to her.

"Im going to find my brother." She replied.

"That red headed guy that kept walking into the lessons?"

"Yeah thats him" She giggled at the memory of her brother disrupting **every **lesson that day.

"I can actually see the resemblance" he said smiling, not at all suprised that the two were related. Robyn smiled back at him, as she held her textbooks tighter in her arms.

"So where were you off to?" She asked him.

"I was on my way to the cantine for something to eat. Wanna join me?" Scarlet smiled politely.

"I would love to but im getting lunch with my brother. Thats when i can find him ofcourse.." She said, putting her finger to her lip in thought.

"Ah ok. I'll see you later then?" He asked as he walked towards the cantine down the other hallway.

"Yeah ok Andy" She answered smiling. "See you later." She then made her way down to Williams office and knocked on the white double doors.

"Come in" William called out. Scarlet opened the door and poked her head through.

"Hello Willy!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello... Miss Sutcliff" He said bluntly. Even though he didnt show it, he was happy to see the little red female again. Scarlet walked over to Williams desk and leant on the wall next to it with her arms folded. "Havent seen my brother have you?" She asked him.

"Not in the past 10 minutes, which means he should be here in 3...2..." The door burst open and Grell stood in the doorway grinning.

"Hello Willy!" He said as he walked over to william in a woman like motion.

"See.." William said looking at Scarlet. **Was he ...grinning?** Scarlet giggled and turned to Grell.

"Hi Grell!" She said happilly . Grell turned to see his sister leant on the wall smiling at him.

"Oh hello Scarl'" He said happilly, hiding the suspiscions he had about the two being in the office alone. "Has Willy been nice to you?"

"Yes, hes been fine Grell." She answered as she gave a flirtascious and playfully look at Will. Grell smiled.

"Good. Not _too_ nice i hope?" He asked teasingly as he saw William was not looking at his paperwork, but instead was looking at Scarlet and smiling. William caught sight of what Grell said and swiftly turned to him.

"Dont be ridiculous Grell!" He said sharply, voice almost cracking on the word **rediculous. **

"Touchy Touchy" Grell said in an innocent tone waving his finger. "Just asking Willy..."

"Well dont! What a stupid thing to think! Like id go near anyone remotely associated with you! Especially not your sister!" Scarlet was suprised by Williams reaction and giggled at him. William scowled and looked down at his paperwork, ignoring the two of them. Scarlet looked up at Grell confused. Grell looked back at her just as confused.

"I think we upset him..." Grell said, in order to get William to react. William said nothing and carried on with his paperwork.

"I think we may have just done exactly that..." Scarlet replied. Grell sniggered and rolled his eyes at Williams pouty look on his face.

"Scarlet, let me talk to Willy alone..." After giving Grell a confused look, Scarlet nodded and walked out of the room and waited outside the door. Grell then sat down on the desk and pushed away Williams paperwork, which landed in a mess on the floor. William shook with anger and glared at the reaper sitting on his desk, looking like he had just found out some real juicy information about him.

"Grell! What do you think your do-"

"I know whats wrong with you..." Grell said grinning at William.

"W..what are you talking about Sutcliff?" He demanded, his voice rather whimpery and suspiscous.

"You like my sister..."

"What?" He sniggered nervously, which completely proved Grells accusation in an instant "No i told you before...i dont like her!"

"You cant fool me, ive seen the way you look at her. I only wish you would look at me that way..." Grell said sighing and looking out the window dramatically as he fanned himself with his hand. William scowled, knowing that the red head wasnt going to believe a word he said

"Fine! Believe what you want. Sutcliff!" He snapped pushing Grell off the desk. Grell flew over back wards and landed on the floor with a *thud* his legs in the air a few seconds before sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ow Willy!" He whined. "Dont be rough with me!"

"Just leave Sutcliff" He threatened, pointing his death scythe at sprung to his feet and rushed to the door.

"Im go~ing ! Im go~ing ! " He exclaimed as he hurried out of the room and towards Scarlet. Scarlet, who had heard everything the two had said, looked at Grell.

"He likes me?" She asked blushing a little. Grell looked at her confused.

"How did you?..." He stopped. This was his sister, exactly like him. If that was him outside the door, he would have listened to everything out of nosiness. "You listened didnt you?" He asked her giggling. Scarlet nodded. "Thought so..." Grell said rolling his eyes.

"So you think he likes me?" She asked eagerly. Grell nodded, rather curious on why Scarlet was so interested by Will liking her.

"I know he does" He answered. "The question is..." He said looking his little sister with a teasing look on his face. "Do you like him?" Scarlet looked down at the floor, not wanting to answer. "You do dont you? " He asked her grinning.

"Ma~ybe..." She answered twiddling her thumbs. She didnt want to answer the question as she knew how much Grell cared about Will, he'd cared about him for years. **Damn it! I cant say i like him! What would Grell say? Hed hate me! Espescially if something happened between me and Will. Hed never talk to me again.**

Grell could see that Scarlet was nervous and in a trail of thought. He smiled and nudged her shoulder.

"Im not going to kill you for saying yes Scarl'" He assured her with a sympathetic look on his face. "Your my little sister!" Scarlet was still unconvinced, Grell had tolf her what he did to one of the women who flirted with William at a New Years Eve party.. and she didnt feel like getting the same treatment. Grell sighed and lifted Scarlets chin, which was facing the floor in shame. "Look, if you like him, i wont care...Its not like im gonna get anywhere with him am i?" He asked her giggling. "But dont take this the wrong way, if you werent my sister id go crazy." Scarlet giggled at that comment and hugged Grell tightly.

"Thanks Grell..." She said, her words muffled from hugging Grell so tight. Grell could just about make out what she said and smiled.

"No problem little sister. Now listen, i have a idea..." Scarlet looked up confused.

"Idea?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. Wait till he finishes work tonight and walk with him back to his room. On the walk back, just tell him how you feel. Im sure he will be putty in your hands then" He assured her winking playfully.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plan

That night, William was still in his office and was just finishing up his paperwork. Scarlet, who had been carefully instructed by Grell, made her way down to his office and waited for the black haired Shinigami to pack up his things ready to go back to his room.

"Ok... I wait for him to finish and ...just walk with him...and tell him?" She asked herself, putting a finger to her lip as she pondered on the idea. "Well i guess Grell knows best..." So she patiently waited, her head poking through the little window next to the double doors of the office. William was was working on his paperwork quietly, but found it much harder to concentrate now that a certain red headed female kept popping into his mind. Not to mention Grells words circling around his head... He thought back to earlier that morning...

(Memories..)

"Willy, I want to introduce you to my little sister, Scarlet."

...

" You were right about him being handsome Grelly ...And you were right about him being a miserable git too"

...

"I know whats wrong with you...You like my sister..."

...

"You cant fool me, ive seen the way you look at her. I only wish you would look at me that way..."

(...End of Memories)

William sat there for a moment...thinking...**_could Grell be right? Could that red headed nuicance really be the object of my desires? _**He continued to ponder on that thought, rather confused and exausted by the days antics. The stress of showing the useless students around the WHOLE facility, while trying to keep that red in check ...that red head with those piercing green eyes which he found himself staring into without a choice in the matter... **_simply ridiclous! How could i every be interested in a dumb...over the top...overly flirtacious...little wretch?_** William sighed and rubbed his forehead, the thoughts giving him _another_ headache.

Meanwhile, Scarlet, who had waited a long time for the black haired Shinigami to finish his work, became sleepy. She yawned and began to sit down, crossing over her legs like a child in assembly hall.

"I cant got to sleep now!" She whimpered slapping her hand on her cheeks, trying to keep herslef awak. She felt her eyes slowly shutting more and more by the second and yawned loudly while stetching her arms above her. "Mabye ill just rest my eyes for a second..." She said sleepilly as she laid down on the floor, resting her head on her folded arms. Before she knew it, she fell asleep on the floor outside Williams office.

Once William finished his paperwork he collected his things and slowly made it way out the door. Thoughts still lingering in his mind of the red headed female. He stopped in the doorway and was suprised to see the same person who had riddled in his thoughts all that time, was curled up on the floor sleeping. William stood there puzzled. What was she doing sleeping outside his room? In order not to make his headache worse, he didnt ponder on it too long. He smiled at her at he saw her crinkle her nose in her sleep and nuzzle up to her arms which were underneath her head, acting as a then thought to himself **_i cant just leave here there...but i cant take her back to her room...i am not permitted to enter her room...and Grell has gone to sleep by now..._ **after a while of wodering just what to do, he decided he would just take her to his room and he would sleep on the sofa. He gently picked up the sleeping red head in his arms and slowly carried her to his room. During the walk, he felt Scarlet nuzzle up to his chest in her sleep and he blushed slightly. **_Why am i blushing? I should be furious! _**

Once in his room, William set Scarlet down carefully on the clean, white bed and tucked her under the covers. He looked at her for a while, admiring her beauty. She somehow looked even more beautful when she was sleeping, if that was even possible. He smiled and began to set up his own bed on the sofa with a spare blanket he had found in the wardrobe. Once done with that, he tucked in and thoughts circled his mind once again... **_Why am i even doing this? It may be my responsibility to look after students but letting them sleep in my own bed is not part of the deal... _**Tired and confused, William gradually fell asleep.

The next morning, Scarlet opened her green Shinigami eyes and looked around to notice she wasnt in her room. She was in someone elses room, a very organised room to be exact. She quickly sat up with a confused and nervous look on her face. She then noticed she was fully clothed, which kind of put her nerves at rest. **_This is wierd... _**she thought sitting herself on the edge of the bed rubbing her eyes. Thats when she noticed William asleep on the sofa in the corner of the room. Rather relieved to see a familiar face, she stood up and walked over to him. She knelt down below him and smiled at him. **_Oh Willy, your so cute when your sleeping._**She thought to herself giving out a little squeal as pushed his hair back from his eyes._ **But i still dont have any idea what im doing here**. _As she pondered and thought of how she had ended up in Will's room in the first place, she noticed Wills eyes slowly open. Scarlet who still had her hand on Will's cheek, jumped to her feet quite startled and looked down at William. William yawned and looked up at the Crimson haired female staring down at him nervously. He smiled at her and gradually sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Your awake then?" He asked in a soft tone, not a hint of anger to be seen. Scarlet looked at him with a confused look on her face. He wasnt yelling, he wasnt making any sarcastic remarks, he **_actually_**looked happy to see her.

"Yes but...what the _hell_ am i doing here?" She asked ,she then jumped a little and spoke again quickly. "Not that i dont mind being in your room Willy..." She said grinning flirtaciously. William chuckled. **_And hes not snapping at me calling him Willy either... _**She thought to herself.

"You fell asleep outside my office..." He explained. "...and it would be irresponsible of me to leave a student there in the middle of the hall all night, so i brought you here." Scarlet rolled her eyes from being so forgetful and tapped her forehead with her palm.

"Oh yeah...that was it...Grells plan!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing Willy" Scarlet said sweetly, hoping Will wouldnt catch on what she had said. Thanksfully he didnt. **_well things definately didnt go to plan, but im still in Willy's room... _**she thought as she lunged at William clutching hold of his arm, making him fall back in the sofa. "Awh Willy, your so sweet" She said hugging his arm tightly. William grunted and pulled his arm away from her grasp.

"It wasnt an act of kindness" He said coldly as he retrieved his arm from the red headed female "...It was my responsibility to make sure students arent in any danger...so dont go thinking i have any feelings for you because i dont!" He said rather defensively, which made Scarlet giggled a little from relief of William being his normal self again.

Now theres the Willy i know!

Scarlet thought grinning. **_The one with a heart as cold as ice!_**

"Awh Willy your so bitter!" She said trying to act hurt by his comment. William felt a little guilt seeing the girls frown on her face and lowered his voice so it was softer and not so intimidating.

"Anyway Miss Sutcliff..." William began, in order to change the subject of last night. "Would you **please** be so kind as to turn your back so i can get dressed? I would like to **actually **make it to work today..." He said trying to act angry. Scarlet rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Wi~lly..." She said flirtaciously. "You dont have to hide anything from me...i wont mi~nd" She said grinning as she winked at him. William glared at her.

"Fine, fine ill turn around then" She moaned dissapointedly, turning around to face the wall with a huff. As William was getting dressed, she couldnt help but have a peek around ever so sneekily to see his toned chest as he buttoned his shirt. He fortunately didnt see her and Scarlet turned back to the wall blushing and giggling to herself.

Once William was dressed he put on his glasses and picked up his death scythe. After adjusting his glasses making sure they were placed correctly, he turned to Scarlet who was still facing the wall, now tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay Sutcliff, you can turn around now." He called, finally putting her out of her agonising boredom. Scarlet spun around excitedly, her red hair flowing in all directions and ran over to William's side jumping around happilly.

"So what are we doing to do today Willy?" She asked him, while she played with his tie.

"First, you are going to let go of my tie..." He said sternly, trying not blush. Scarlet scowled and let go of his tie, folding her arms grumpilly. "And **_you_**are going to your lessons for the day, while **_i_**have work to do in _my _office." He said leading her out of the door swiftly. Scarlet began to think to herself ...**_if he was acting like this, why does Grell seem to think he likes me? Hes exactly the same with Grell, and we know he doesnt like Grell at all...But he did seem happy to see me this morning..._**

"Oh wi~llyyyy!" Came a high pitched voice from behind, bringing Scarlet out of her trail of thought. Both Will and Scarlet turned around to see Grell walking allong them in his normal, woman like fashion, his long red jacket that he aqquired from the body of Madam Red, swishing about from side to side. Once he realised who was walking beside William, just leaving Williams room, he got suspiscous. "Well...whats been going on with you two?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing has been going on Grell Sutcliff!" William snapped defensively. Scarlet giggled and stood next to her brother and explained the situations, without even removing eye contact from William, which made him feel rather uncomfortable but couldnt help staring into the red heads eyes.

"Oh now i get it!" Exclaimed Grell happilly. He hugged Will's arm, eyes closed tightly in releif that William didn't pull away. In fact, William was fed up of pulling away from the hugs by **both** of the red heads, so decided to just allow it ...once. "Your looking after my little sis for me Willy? But dont get any ideas handsome..." He warned giggling and waving his finger. William facepalmed and pushed Grell away.

"Trust me Grell Sutcliff...I wont!" He growled. After giving both Grell and Scarlet an angry glare, William turned on his heel and stormed down towards his office. Grell and Scarlet watched as he left, wondering why the black haired Shinigami was so sensitive. Grell turned to Scarlet.

"Im guessing the plan didnt work?" He asked her. She frowned defeatedly.

"No it didnt..." She answered. "But i got in his room" She winked playfully and Grell giggled.

"Yeah i guess so Scarl'" He said giggling. "Well, I have to get going now hun'" He said rather sad to be leaving his sister. "And **you **have to go to class" He said poking her nose playfully. Scarlet jumped at being reminded of class.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she checked her watch to see that to her dismay, she was 20 minutes late. She was just about to rush off when she thought to herself. **Why am i worried? Im Scarlet Sutcliff! I dont give a shit whether im late or not... **With that thought in her mind she said goodbye to Grell and slowly made her way to the classroom on her timetable... Maths! Scarlet groaned as she read the timetable. She hated maths...mainly because she was never any good at it. **_Well this is going to be fun..._**

* * *

Chapter 5 will take a little longer but not too long hopefully. Please tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Late

Once reaching the rooms where the rest of the students were, Scarlet paused and poked her head through the little window of the wooden door. She looked around the room, noticing most of the students were half asleep. As she carried on scanning the room, she saw the familliar face of Andrew, who like the rest of them, was half asleep, his chin resting on his hand with his elbow on the desk. In order to get his attention, Scarlet began flaling her arms and jumping up and down. After a while, Andrew notices her out the corner of her eye and swung her head around.

"Where the heck have you been? " He mouthed silently with a serious look on his face.

"Nevermind that! How do i get in without her seeing?" She mouthed back, pointing at the teacher who was scratching away with her chalk on the large square blackboard. Scarlet noticed that Andrew suddenly frose, eyes wide with fear. "What?" She asked silently, shrugging. Andrew liften a shaky hand and pointed behind her. Scarlet stood there puzzled...what was Andrew pointing at?

"You should be **in **the class, Sutcliff...not stood outside it like a lost puppy..." Scarlet frose at the sound of the very stern voice behind her. She gulped as she turned around to see William standing before her, glaring at her with those emotionless eyes. Before Scarlet could reply, William grabbed her by the back of the collar on her shirt, lifting her feet just above the ground

"Wi~lly!" She whimpered, wriggling. William opened the door of the classroom and entered, dragging Scarlet behind him.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Mrs Rotherdale" He apoligised, turning to the teacher, who had swung around to face the door at the sound of it burst open. "But i do believe i have one of your students, A Miss Sutcliff."

"Ow Wi~lly! Dont be rough with me!" Scarlet whimpered again, stumbling from Will being so forcefull.

"Ah t-thats quite alright M-Mr Spears" She answered with a shaky tone, obviously startled by the head Shinigami's sudden appearance. "P-please take a seat Miss Sutcliff" As William released his grip from her collar, Scarlet took a seat next to a rather nervous looking Andrew.

"I did try to warn you" He whispered shakilly. Scarlet adjusted her ruffled up collar and nodded.

"I know! I know!" She grunted leaning back into the seat and folding her arms grumpilly, rather embarrased by the way Will had just dragged her in like that. William gave Scarlet another angry glare and turned back to the nervous Mrs Rotherdale.

"Once again, I apoligise for the intrusion, I will let you get back to your job now." He said politely as he nodded in dissmissal. Mrs Rotherdale nodded back as William made his way out the door, closing it behind him.

Later that day, when all the lessons were over, Scarlet and Andrew made their way down the corridors toward the cantine. The walk was evidently quiet since the only one talking was Andrew.

"So anyways, I was-" Thats all Scarlet heard as she gazed off into her own little world. She didnt like the fact she was ignoring the black headed boy, but she had other things on her mind other than talking about the lessons they had that day. She was still pretty mad about how William had been so blunt with her in that maths lesson, when it was his fault she was late in the first place. **_What is his problem? What did i do wrong? He was so cheerful this morning...now hes just a miserable ass again!_**

"Scarlet?" Came a rather concerned voice from beside her, bringing her out of her own little world and back to reality. She turned to see Andrew looking at her worriedly. "You ok?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder softly. After a few seconds, Scarlet nodded.

"Im fine" She said assuringly, standing up straighter and trying to smile with no luck. "I guess im just a little tired... and hungry "Andrew half smiled and put his hand back down off her shoulder.

"Well we **are **almost by the cantine" He said smiling brightly. "Come on i'll buy you something to eat." Scarlet smiled at his kind gesture and decided maybe this was a good time to have some food. She hadnt eaten since yesterday afternoon and a good meal didnt sound too bad right now.

"Okay then, thanks Andy" She said hugging his arm and nuzzling it.

While in the cantine, the two found it a great opportunity to get to know each other more, since they hadnt had the chance to yesterday.

"Well as you know, Grelly is brother and I was living with him until i moved here. He looked after me since I was like 13. Hes the one who brought me back in the world in order to be a Shinigami. I cant remember a time when he hasnt been there for me..." Scarlet smiled as she moved her food around her plate with her fork. After a while of talking about herself, she asked Andrew.. "What about you? Whats your past?"

"Well..." Andrew began as her shoved his fringe from his eye. "I lived alone before i came here, i did live with a partner once, but it didnt work out so well..." He then he mouthed the word "Demon" And Scarlet realised completely what he meant. It was against the rules for Shinigami and Demon to be in a relationship, it was scandal. But she didnt feel the need to judge Andrew on his bad decision as she knew of Grell's obsession with the demon butler Sebastian.

"I see.." She replied, trying not to look dissapointed in him. "Do you ever speak to her anymore?"

"Uhhh..." Andrew looked down at the floor and twiddled his thumbs. "No I never speak to him..." Scarlets eyes widened and had guilt all over her face.

"Oh...uh...im sorry Andy.." She said apoligetically. "I didnt know you were.."

"Its fine" He chuckled. "Its not like you could tell..." Scarlet smiled brightly and began to finish the rest of her food. After a long conversation, the two left the cantine and headed back down the corridors, rather eager of getting a good nights sleep. As they walked and talked, Scarlet felt someone bump into her.

"Oh im sorry.." She apoligised as she looked up to see a tall young man standing before her. He had blonde hair with black underneath and wore white shoes, which stood out from the rest of his Shinigami suit. The young man chuckled.

"Oh dont worry about it, its fine" He then looked at her, with a puzzled look on his face. "Say you look like some i know..."

"Does that someone happen to be Grell Sutcliff?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes it is... But how did you-"

"Im his little sister, Scarlet." She explained smiling brightly at the blonde. The blonde young man confused look turned to a more happy look.

"Oh i see!" He said smiling. "Nice to meet you Scarlet Sutcliff. Im Ronald Knox" He winked as he said his name. Scarlet giggled flirtaciously and turned to Andrew.

"This is my friend Andy- Oh Andrew sorry, forcive habit" Ronald chuckled and turned to Andrew.

"Hey." He said waking his hand ever so slightly. Andrew blushed slightly as Ronald looked at him and Scarlet noticed out the corner of her eye. **_Oh im sooo gonna tease him over that later. _**She thought to herself.

"So are you guys the new students?" Ronald asked

"Yeah we are" Scarlet replied.

"Cool. Maybe I can give you a tour sometime?" Ronald said, winking at Scarlet.

"Maybe" Scarlet giggled.

"So ill see you round Scarlet?" Ronald asked as he carried on walking down the corridor.

"Sure! See ya Ronnie!" She called out as she watched him leave. She then turned to Andrew with a very smug look on her face, making him nervous.

"What?" He asked nervously while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh Andy, Im never gonna let you live this down." Scarlet giggled, flicking her hair back and folding her arms.

"Live what down?" He asked a small drip of sweat going down his face.

"You like Ro~nald" She teased, poking him on the chest playfully. Andrew's eyes widened.

"Uh ..."

"Oh dont worry Andy!" She assured him, her smug look dissapearing from her face to a more soft and sincere look. "I wont tell anyone, and i think its rather sweet" She tapped his arm lightly and giggled. Andrews worried look soon faded and he began to smile lightly.

"Thanks Scarlet..." He said, pushing his hair back from his eye. Scarlet smiled at the black haired boy who looked much more calmer now.

"What are friends for?" She said giggling and patting the young boys shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6 - Williams point of view

I know its only a short chapter but i had to make Williams point of you, so yeah. Next chapter will be long...including the return of my fave character Grell

* * *

William T Spears was making his way from Ronald Knox's office after retrieving some paperwork from him, when he noticed out the corner of his eye, the very unmistakeable crimson hair...Scarlets crimson hair. He turned to see the young girl, flaling her arms outside the door of a classroom. A classroom that William knew she was **supposed to be in. **Rubbing the bridge of his nose in temper, he crept up behind the red headed female who was now mouthing a conversation with one of the students inside of the room. As he crept ever so closer behind her, he saw the boy Scarlet was talking to, freeze at the sight of him behind the girl. After a few seconds, William decided to speak.

"You should be **in **the class, Sutcliff...not stood outside it like a lost puppy..." From behind, he saw the alarmed look on Scarlets face on the reflection of the window. As the young girl turned towards him, William grabbed hold of the girls collar, not realising his own strength, he lifted her off the ground, making the girl whimper.

"Wi~lly!" He heard her whimper as she wriggled, trying to get away from his grasp. Feeling slight guilt at hearing the girls cries, William opened the door of the classroom and entered, dragging Scarlet behind him. As he entered the room, he gave an ever so slight glare at Andrew who in turn look down at the floor nervously.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Mrs Rotherdale" He apoligised, turning to the rather startled teacher. "But i do believe i have one of your students, A Miss Sutcliff."

"Ow Wi~lly! Dont be rough with me!" He heard Scarlet whimper again, stumbling on her feet. He then felt a pain in his gut, hearing the girl whimper defenselessly.

"Ah t-thats quite alright M-Mr Spears" She answered with a shaky tone. William could see that her hands were shaking. **_Maybe bursting through wasnt the best idea considering Mrs Rotherdale's nerves... _**He thought to himself "P-please take a seat Miss Sutcliff" He heard the teacher say with a just as shaky tone as her last sentence was. As William released his grip from Scarlets collar, trying to hold back the feeling of wanting to hug the girl there an then. The pain in his gut appeared again seeing he saw Scarlet give him a dissapointed look as she slumped down in her seat. Trying to hide the feeling, he glared back at her, trying to look as angry as possible.

After apoligising for the intrusion once again, William made his way out the door, letting the miserable look finally appear on his face once he was sure that he was so far out the door, that nobody could see it. He stood in the corridor for a moment, thinking. **_Why did I have to be so bloody rough with her? She hates me now! And im bound to get an earful from Grell treating her like that. It was my fault she was late anyway...i didnt wake her up for class...Maybe i should apoligise... _**William shook his head angrilly at the thought of apoligising to a Sutcliff... **_No! Im not apoligising! _**He then composed himself and stormed back to his office, grunting..

"I knew another Sutcliff would be a nightm-GAHHH" He rubbed his head in pain. "And other headache..."


	7. Chapter 7 - Watch Out For Grell

Grell Sutcliff, being himself as usual, was at that moment chatting to Eric and Alan in the Shinigami Dispatch Recreation Room. Although not much conversation was taking place since Grell was filing his crimson nails with an emery board. After a few minutes and just as Grell was finishing off his nails and now admiring them with a proud look on his face, Ronald Knox walked in and slumped on a chair on the opposite side of the room. He had a rather gazed look on his face and seemed intranced in thought. Grell watched the young blonde in confusion, but soon realised just what was wrong with the young Shinigami. Setting his his emery board on the desk next to his chair, Grell spoke in a very smug tone.

"Pretty is she?" He asked him grinning. Ronald sighed happilly.

"Yeahhhh-Wait...what?" Ronald jumped up in seat, eyes widened by Grells question.

"Oh cmon Ronald, I know that look!" Grell teased, flicking back his crimson locks.

"Who is she then Ronno?" Eric jumped in with a grin on his face.

"Oh dont tease him you guys!" Alan added nudging at Eric who was sat beside him.

"Were not Alan..." Grell answered giggling femininely. "Were just asking..." Eric got up from his seat next to Alan and stood next to Ronalds seat.

"Cmon Ronno..." He taunted punching him lightly on the arm. "Who the lucky girl?"

Ronald looked around at the group from Eric, to Alan, to Grell. Seeing Grell there made him nervous. What would Grell do to him if he found out her like his sister? After a agonising few seconds of worry, he finally gave in and spoke. With a gulp and rubbing his neck nervously he said...

"Her name is uh...Scarlet" He skrieked as he said her name and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Grell to lunge at him. Both Eric and Alan turned to Grell, waiting for him react. Grell sat there for a moment, processing what Ronald had just said. **_Scarlet? MY Scarlet? My little sister? _**He thought to himself, while gritting his teeth. After a few seconds, Grell composed himself.

"My Scarlet?" He asked calmly. Ronald opened his eyes and looked at Grell nervously.

"Yes Grell...but...I...nothings happened with me and her..." He said shakilly, looking at Grells look of anger, his one eyebrow twitching. Ronald waited worriedly for Grells reply, but was soon put of his misery when Grells face suddenly changed from anger, to happiness again.

"Awh Ronnie!" He exclaimed in a sweet voice. Ronald shuddered nervously as Grell lunged at him, not attacking him, but instead hugging him tightly. "Your so cute when your frightened.." Grell teased, hugging him tighter. Ronald gave a sigh of relief that Grell wasnt going to kill him and thought to himself... **_i look cute when im scared? I must look freekin adorable then! _**

Eric disrupted Grells hugging when he remembered something from earlier that day.

"Speaking of your sister Grell, I saw William drag her inside a classroom earlier by her collar, rather roughly if i may say so. She was crying by the looks of things." He loved getting Will into trouble, almost as much as seeing Grell go off on one! He hadnt seen much action in the past few weeks, so knew mentioning that would make things interesting.

"What?" Grell shrieked, jumping from the chair and pushing it and Ronald backwards onto the floor. "He made my little sister cry?" He growled. Alan glared at Eric, with a face that said **_oh now youv'e done it! _**Grell snarled and stormed out of the room, picking up his death scythe from the doorway. Eric grinned and leapt up from his chair.

"Cmon I gotta see this!" He grinned as he grabbed hold of Alans hand, pulling him allong behind him as he follow Grell down the corridor. Ronald clambered up off the floor and rubbed his head.

"Damn that Grell is strong!" He whimpered.

As Grell reached Williams office and burst through the double doors, Eric and Alan planted their faces in the window, watching to see what exactly Grell would do to William.

William shot his head from his desk, to see a rather furious looking Grell stood in the doorway, clutching his death scythe in his hand.

"Willy..." Grell said in a very angry tone, twitching his eyebrow. "Who the hell do you think you are?" William looked at him, confused and rather nervously answered.

"W-What are you talking about Sutcliff?" He asked, slowly standing up.

"You ! Hitting a lady! Making her cry!" Grell shrieked angrilly, lifting up his death scythe.

"What lady?" William asked nervously and he hid behind his desk.

"My little sister!" Grell snapped, running at him. The two began running around Williams desk frantically as William tried to get away from Grell.

"I havent done anything Grell" He shrieked, running faster around the desk, flaling his arms wildly. Grell didnt listen and continued chasing. Eric and Alan watched as Grell chased William round in circles. Eric guffawed and fell to the floor, holing his stomach from laughter. Alan kicked him and growled.

"Its not funny Eric! Grell will kill him if he catched him!" This just made Eric laugh even louder and rolled around the floor. Alan rolled his eyes at the Shinigami on the floor who had tears running down his face in laughter. The two then heard the unistakeable noise of Grells death scythe revving and the sound of William shrieking.

"Sutcliff! Put that thing down! I swear I havent done anything!" William cried. Grell had rammed him against the wall and was pointing his death scythe towards Williams face.

"You were seen shoving her into a classroom, so hard that you made her cry!" Grell growled, bringing the scythe closer. "Its bad enough you treat me like that, but your not doing that to my little sister!" Grell began to grin and William shuddered in fright. "Now I must teach you a lesson Willy.."

*CRASH*

"Grell! Dont do it!" Shrieked Alan, bursting through the door.

"Awh Alan! Dont ruin the fun!" Eric whined, running in behind him. Grell ignored them and continued to bring the death scythe ever so closer.

"Grell! Stop! He didnt do anything!" Came a familliar voice from behind Eric and Alan. Grell stopped and turned around as Scarlet shoved his way past Eric and Alan, to look at Grell with a worried look on her face.

"What?" Grell exclaimed.

"He didnt do anything Grell! Eric was lying!" She cried. Grell looked at her confused and finally released William from his grasp. William looked at Scarlet and thought to himself **_Why is she protecting me? After the way i treated her this morning?_**

Grell sighed and stormed out of the room, keeping his head facing the floor.

"Grell wait!"Scarlet called out, but Grell ignored her. Eric and Alan watched as Grell left and turned to a rather exausted looking William. William glared at them.

"I will speak with you later Eric!" He snapped, dissmissing both him and Alan. Eric and Alan left the room swiftly, leaving William and Scarlet to be the only people left in the room. It fell silent until Scarlet finally spoke.

"Im sorry Willy...i-"

"No im sorry Scarlet...I shouldnt have treated you like that this morning." He said softly, picking up the pieces of paperwork that fell on the floor when Grell was chasing him around his desk. "If i hadnt have, none of this would have happened." Scarlet blinked in suprise. **_Is he apoligising? ...To me? _**

"Will..."

"I feel i need to thank you aswell..." He said smiling slightly. "If you hadnt stopped Grell, I wouldnt have a face left..." Scarlet smiled and giggled slightly.

"No problem.." She answered pushing her fringe from her eye shyly "I couldnt let him hurt you..." She said softly. William was quite suprised at that comment, he looked at her which made her blush slightly.

"Thank you Scarlet..." He answered smiling aat her. The room went silent again, with the two staring at each others eyes from across the room. William broke the silence by clearing his throat loudly. "Well...uh...I have to get on with my work now and its getting pretty late so..."

Scarlet nodded, a frown appearing on her face.

"Yeah it is...um...g'night Will.." She said softly as she turned to the door.

"Goodnight" He answered as he watched her walk out the door. Hearing, the door shut, William slumped into his desk chair and crashed his head on the desk.

"Why am i so usless?.." He groaned.

Once out of the room, Scarlet leant up against the door and sighed miserably. She slid down, slumping onto the cold floor, with tears streaming down her face.

"Why am i so useless?" She whimpered.


	8. Chapter 8 - Scarlets Point Of View

It was relatively silent in the cantine that evening, not many people were there apart from Scarlet and Andrew, who were chatting away at a table in the corner of the room. It didnt seem so silent when Grells burt through the doors on the onw side of the cantine and stormed through the doors on the other side of the room with a furious look on his face. He was clutching his death scythe and was followed by an excited looking Eric and a worried Alan. Scarlet watched as he brother burst through the doors, dissapearing again down the corridors.

"Whats with him?" Andrew asked. Scarlet shrugged.

"I have no idea..." She answered just a Ronald Knox walked through the doors, rubbing his head and groaning. Scarlet saw this as her chance to go find out what was wrong. She leapt from her seat and ran over to Ronald. "Whats wrong with Grell, Ronnie?" She asked eagerly.

"He heard what William did to you earlier..."

"What?"

"When he made you cry..." He answered.

"He didnt make me cr-...Shit!" She exclaimed, running after the three as fast as she could. By the time she reached Williams office, Alan and Eric had their faces in the window watching.

"Hey! Whats going on?" She shrieked. Alan turned and explained what Eric had told Grell. Scarlets eyes widened and she glared at Eric.

"Are you nuts!?" She shrieked at Eric. "We have to do something!" Alan nodded and burst through the doors, followed by Eric.

"Grell! Dont do it!" Shrieked Alan, bursting through the door.

"Awh Alan! Dont ruin the fun!" She heard Eric whine. Scarlet needed to get to Grell. She forcefully shoved past Eric almost knocking him over and stood in front of both him and Alan.

"Grell! Stop! He didnt do anything!" She cried as she saw Grell turn to her with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"He didnt do anything Grell! Eric was lying!" She cried. She saw Grells face drop and he looked down at the floor, releasing William from his grasp. Scarlet could tell he was upset.

Scarlet watched as he stormed out of the room, keeping his head facing the floor. **_Where is he going? Is he mad at me?_**

"Grell wait!" She called out, but he ignored her. Eric and Alan watched as Grell left and turned to a rather exausted looking William. William glared at them.

"I will speak with you later Eric!" She heard William snap. Eric and Alan left the room swiftly, leaving William and Scarlet to be the only people left in the room. It fell silent until Scarlet finally spoke.

"Im sorry Willy...i-"

"No im sorry Scarlet...I shouldnt have treated you like that this morning." He said softly, picking up the pieces of paperwork that fell on the floor when Grell was chasing him around his desk. "If i hadnt have, none of this would have happened." Scarlet blinked in suprise. **_Is he apoligising? ...To me? _**She felt so guilty. All she wanted to do was hug him, make him feel less embarrased.

"Will..."

"I feel i need to thank you aswell..." He said smiling slightly. **_Thank me ? _**"If you hadnt stopped Grell, I wouldnt have a face left..." Scarlet smiled and giggled slightly. **_Atleast hes joking about it..._**

"No problem.." She answered pushing her fringe from her eye shyly "I couldnt let him hurt you..." She said softly. **_Shit! What did i just say? _**She waited for Williams reply embarrasingly. She saw Williams face light up, which made her blush.

"Thank you Scarlet..." He answered smiling at her. **_Hes so sweet..._**

The room went silent again, with the two staring at each others eyes from across the room. **_Just tell him! Tell him you love him! _**

"Well...uh...I have to get on with my work now and its getting pretty late so..." She heard William say, breaking the silence.

Scarlet nodded, a frown appearing on her face. **_Why didnt you say it? Its too late now..._**

"Yeah it is...um...g'night Will.." She said softly as she turned to the door, she felt so dissapointed and miserable.

"Goodnight"

Once out of the room, she felt a tear on her cheek. **_Im so stupid! Now Grells is going to hate me! This is all my fault! _**Scarlet leant up against the door and sighed miserably. **_Why couldnt i say it?_** She slid down, slumping onto the cold floor, with tears streaming down her face.

"Why am i so useless?" She whimpered.


	9. Chapter 9 - Your my Sister

The next morning, Grell sat in his room, still angry with last nights escapade. **_Stupid Eric! How could he lie about something like that? Doesnt he know me by now?_**

Grell was actually scared of what he himself was capable of. No matter how much he cared about William, his sister was much more important to him. If Scarlet asked him, he would kill anyone, even William. He had been like a guardian to the girl ever since she was young, even when they were human, long before they became Shinigami.

(Memories)

It was 1820, Scarlet Sutcliff was just one day away from her 10th birthday, which she was majorly excited about. This was because she had a feeling that her brother, Grell would return to the Sutcliff house after being missing six months. She thought that her brother would never miss her birthday, their bond was too strong. But the truth was that Grell hadnt just "Gone missing". Six months ago, the young Grell had encountered some thugs who didnt take likely to his feminine was and had killed him. He was revived by none other than Undertaker and became a Shinigami. Both Scarlets parents knew that something had happened to their son, but never had the heart to make her hopes and dreams come crashing down like a ton of bricks.

That night, just as Scarlet was just about to go to sleep, she saw a blur of crimson out of the corner of her eye, the same crimson of her brothers hair. She leapt out of bed and looked through the window to look around. Then she saw it, the same crimson hair. She looked closer and realised, it **was** her brother after all. She watched in amazement as she saw Grell pull out a large scythe and stand outside the front at all confused at the scythe in his hand as she didnt care that much, she decided she would wait for him the come inside.

Grell stood outside the little house, a miserable look on his face. He hadnt returned to the home to see them, he had returned for his job...reaping. William had assigned him to the job of reaping both his mother and father. Grell begged that he had someone else to do it but the board had insisted. He was required to reap both his mother and father at exactly 12:08 am. As he slowly turned the bronze handle and walked in, paused and looked around. He hadnt been there in months and it felt so strange being back there. Now he was returning to reap his own parents, leaving his poor little sister to fend for herself. At exactly 12:08, he set to work, reluctantly reaping his parents and watching the cinematic records. As he watched, he heard a faint little voice from behind him.

"G-Grelly?" Grell shot around to see his little sister looking up at him, clutching her little teddy in front of her. Grell felt his heart sink as she began to ask him various questions, including what had happened to her mother and father. Grell sighed and began to explain everything. After seeing her face seem to drop more and more as he explained, he decided he couldnt just leave her there. So he turned to an old friend, Undertaker. For 8 years, Scarlet lived with Undertaker in his shop and was visited by Grell every day without fail, until one day, while Grell was out reaping, Scarlet encountered the same thugs that killed her brother and suffered the same fate...murder. Grell was heartbroken and turned to Undertaker once again to help her. Undertaker told him the only way to save her was to make her a Shingami. Grell agreed instantly and vowed that he would never leave her side again and would protect her for all eternity.

(End of memories)

That was why Grell was so protective of her. Thats why he would not go two hours without checking on her, even if it meant disrupting lessons. That was why he was so mad at William, the man he cared so much about.

"Im not going to let anyting happen to her! Not again!" He cried.

*Knock Knock*

Grell looked up from the floor and towards the door.

"Who is it?" He sniffed.

"Its me Grell" Came the muffled reply from Scarlet. "Can we talk?" Grell sighed and sat up on the bed.

"Sure, come in" He answered softly. As Scarlet opened the dark red door and stepped inside, Grell could see from her red cheeks and eyes, that she had been crying, which made him feel even more guilty.

"Sit down Scarlet " He said tapping the edge of the bed. Scarlet nodded and sat down beside him. Once sat down, she didnt make eye contact with him. She instead, looked down at her hands nervously. After a few seconds of painful silence, Grell spoke.

"Im sorry Scarlet" He whimpered. Scarlet looked up rather suprised that **he **was apoligising to** her **and not the other way around. "I didnt think...I just lost it...as usual" He said miserably as he looked down at the floor. Scarlet smiled lightly, putting her hand on his comfortingly, making Grell look up again.

"Its ok Grell" She replied "Its not your fault, its Eric's. He shouldnt have caused trouble..." Grell began to smile slightly.

"I guess so..." Scarlet smiled but soon frowned again making Grell concerned. "We are ok arent we?" He asked worriedly. Scarlet smiled reluctantly, not wanting to show him that she was upset over William.

"Ofcourse we are Grelly.." She assured him, hugging him tightly. Hearing those words gave Grell a huge sense of relief. His little sister wasnt angry with him, which made him happy. "To be honest Grell.." She continued. "I thought you would be mad at me...for not sticking up for you.." Grell smiled softly and giggled femininely.

"Why would I be mad at you? Your my little sister!" He giggled again and knudged her softly. "You did the right thing stopping me anyway..." Scarlet gave a sigh of relief. **_Hes not mad at me... _**She thought to herself, smiling brightly. Grell smiled back and flicked his hair back.

"But im gonna have to do a LOT of paperwork and ass kissing for this incident" He said playfully, giggling to himself. "Attacking a head Shinigami isnt something i wriggle my way outof easilly.." Scarlet giggled, as usual, Grell knew how to make a situation seem less alarming by joking around. Where would she be without her lively older brother?


	10. Chapter 10 - Ronald

After a few week, Grell's outburts was soon forgotten and things went back to normal. Scarlet decided that she would forget about William and find someone else to turn her attention to and being Grell's sister, teasing most of the men in the Shinigami dispatch, sounded like very good idea. When saying "most men", this included the young blonde, Ronald Knox, who had became very attatched the young red head over the past few weeks. Scarlet entered the cantine that day around 7:30 and made her usual over the top and dramatic entrance, turning the heads of the men.

"Hello boys!" She called out, flicking her hair back sexilly and fluttering her eyes. Andrew, who was walking up behind her, rolled his eyes at how well Scarlet could tease the men almost effortlessly.

"Helloooooo Scarlet!" Once of the boys called out, gazing at the young red head head in awe.

"Over here Scarlet!" Another shouted motioning her over. Scarlet giggled.

"Oh boys!" She teased. "Im only one woman" She said winking. As she watched the men arguing over who she was going to sit by, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ronald Knox standing behind her smiling.

"Boo!" He chuckled.

"Hi Ronnie" She said giggling and fluttering her eyes.

"I'm going out to the gardens to have my lunch" He said pointing outside. "Care to join me?" He asked, holding out him arm. Scarlet nodded and smiled.

"I'd love too Ronnie" She answered, linking her arm with his and walking with him outside.

Andrew walked back over a few minutes later and noticed Scarlet wasnt with the men, she was gone.

"Hey Thomas! Have you seen Scarlet?" He asked one of the guys.

"Ah she went off with Knox somewhere..." He grunted, rather pissed off that she was with Ronald and not him. Andrew's eyes widened in suprise.

"Ronald Knox?" He asked eagerly. "Why Ronald?"

"What do you care?" Thomas asked spitefully. "I heard you play for the other team anyway..." Andrew scowled and blushed at Thomas's comment. He then stormed out of the room to look for Scarlet. **_How could she do that? She knows i like Ronald? Why Ronald?_**

Meanwhile in the gardens, Scarlet and Ronald were sat on a bench next to the water fountain, sharing a bowl of ice cream Ronald had bought earlier in the cantine.

"This stuff is amazing!" Scarlet exclaimed, placing another spoonful of the delicious treat into her mouth.

"I know right?" Ronald chuckled. "Gotta love caramel!" Scarlet giggled and nodded in agreement as she finished off the last spoonfull. After rubbing her stomach satisfiedly, Scarlet sat and crossed her legs, trying to look as adorable as possible.

"So Ronnie..." She giggled. "What do we do now?" She asked flirtaciously. Ronald grinned as the girl slid closer to him.

"I think i have an idea.." He said. "Close your eyes.." Scarlet nodded and closed her eyes tightly. Ronald then took her face in his hands and pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Scarlet jumped slightly as she felt Ronalds lips on her own. It wasnt that she didnt like it, she liked it a lot. But straight away, she thought about Andrew. She was betraying his trust by kissing his crush. Feeling immensely guilty about what she had just done, she pulled away from the kiss.

"Ronnie, I cant do this" She whined. Ronald blinked in suprise and frowned.

"Why? Whats wrong?" He asked. Scarlet sighed.

"Its Andrew...he really likes you and hed hate me if anything happened between me and you. It would break his heart and i cant do that to him Ronnie.." Ronald, rather suprised that the black haired boy had taken a shine to him, nodded in agreement.

"I totally understand.." He said softly. "Id do the same thing for a friend.." The two then stared into each others eyes as the situation became very awkward and Scarlet cleared her throat and stood up from the bench.

"I better go find Andy..." She said blushing. "He will be looking for me..." Ronald sighed and stood up.

"Yeah me too.." He said scratching the back on his head. "Got some paperwork to get done.." The two then went their seperate ways, Scarlet heading to look for Andrew and Ronald heading for his office.

(Andy's point of view)

After a while of searching for the red head, Andrew was about to give up and head back to him room when he saw something through the window that looked like Scarlet sat outside in the gardens with someone . He looked closer and saw that was her and Ronald sat outside. Andrew scowled and looked down at the floor. **_Its probably nothing... _**He hoped. He looked up again and saw Scarlet kissing Ronald. Andrews heart sank... **_No!.. _**He felt so stupid to have trusted Scarlet. **_I thought you were my friend... _**He scowled and stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11 - You Silly Little Red Head

The next morning, Scarlet woke up and made her way to the cantine for breakfast. After not being able to find Andrew at all last night, she knew that he would be in the cantine that morning, like he always was. As she entered the cantine, she saw Andrew sat with some of the other students, which she found unusual as the boy would usual sit on his own, saving a seat for Scarlet. Decided not to make a big deal about it, she walked over to the group.

"Hi Andy!" She said brightly. Andrew turned to her and frowned.

"Oh...hello" He said bluntly, turning back to the group. Scarlet looked him with a confused look on her face because of Andy's dissmissal.

"So...Im gonna get some food and find Grell..." She continued. "Wanna come?" She asked. Andrew turned again and scowled at the red head.

"Why would i go anywhere with YOU?" He growled. Scarlet, frowned, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Because your my friend?"

"I'm not friend of yours you tratorous bitch!" He snapped.

"Tratorous bitch?" Scarlet whimpered "What are you-"

"I saw you Scarlet!" He cried. "You kissed Ronald!" Scarlets eyes widened as the rest of the group stared in shock.

"Andy i-"

"I dont wanna hear it Scarlet!" He snapped, a tear rolling down his face. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed. Scarlet sniffed and looked down at the floor miserably.

"Ok Andy...if thats what you want..." She whined as she walked away from the group and towards Grells office, suddenly, she wasnt hungry anymore. She wiped her tears from her eyes and she bumped into someone in the corridor.

"Oh im sorry sir.." She sniffed, not looking up from the floor.

"Oh its ok Sutcliff..." Scarlet look up at the familiar voce to see it was William. He had a rather worried look on his face when he saw she was crying. "Are you alright?" He asked. Scarlet sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Not really" She whined. William frowned sympathetically, taking her hand in his. Scarlet looked up in suprise at William taking her hand.

"Come on, we can talk in my office" He said walking with her down the corridor.

Once reaching his office, William walked in with Scarlet and closed the door behind him. Scarlet looked around the room, before turning to William who smiled softly.

"Please sit down" He said pointing to a black sofa in the corner. Scarlet nodded and walked over to the sofa. She sat and down and watched as William got a glass of water from a small water fountain.. "So what has been going on?" He asked, sitting next to her and handing her the glass of water. Scarlet felt very confused that William was been so nice to her, she never saw this side of him, not ever! After a few seconds, Scarlet began to explain what happened with Ronald and how Andrew wouldnt talk to her, The tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks as she spoke.

"I feel so guilty about it..." She whimpered. "And i cant explain everything to him because he wont talk to me..." William sighed sympathetically, hating to see the young girl so upset.

"Dont worry Scarlet..." He said softly. "He will calm down sooner or later...You two are best friends for goodness sakes" He chuckled on his last comment and Scarlet smiled slightly.

"I guess so.." She sniffed as she looked at William and asked him what she had wanted to know ever since William had brought her to his office. "Why are you being so nice to me Willy?" She asked him. "I mean...I thought you didnt like me...I thought you didnt want anything to do with me..." William sighed and smiled softly.

"Ofcourse i like you... you silly red head.." He said chuckling. "Why else would I be trying to cheer you up?" He asked. Scarlet blushed, suprised by Williams comment. "As a matter of fact Scarlet I...I...I love you..." He said, looking into her shining green eyes. Scarlet's face lit up instantly. **_he loves me? _**

"I love you too Willy!" She cried, grasping his arm tightly. William chuckled and pulled his arm away from her, making the girl scowl in confusion. He then wiped the scowl right off her face when he leant in and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Scarlet melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the glass of water onto the floor. **_Finally! _**

After a few minutes, William stopped the kiss for air and smiled at Scarlet.

"You have no idea how long ive been waiting to do that..." He chuckled. Scarlet giggled and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"So...were a couple now right?" She asked innocently. William chuckled again and held her close into a cuddle.

"Yes we are" He answered, kissing her on the forehead softly.

Meanwhile in the cantine, Andrew was just about to go to his room when he bumped into Ronald.

"Oh sorry..." He said miserably.

"Oh its fine.." Ronald replied, feeling rather awkward.

"By the way Ronald...I hope you and Scarlet are...very happy together.." He said reluctantly as he turned around to walk away. Ronald looked at him confused.

"Wait Andrew!" He called out putting his hand on Andrew shoulder, making him turn around again. "Me and Scarlet arent together..."

"Your not? But i seen her kiss you..." He said confused.

"I kissed her...But she said she couldnt do that because you ... well y'know..." Ronald blushed awkwardly. Andrew blushed aswell.

"Oh..." He felt awful now. He had been so spiteful to Scarlet. "Ive gotta go talk to Scarlet...Bye Ronald.." He said turning towards the corridors.

Later that day, a very happy Scarlet skipped her way to the cantine to look for Grell. When she found him, Grell ran up to her jumping around frantically in excitement.

"Ahhhhhhh" He screached jumping around the room. Scarlet giggled.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked.

"I know!" He screached in excitement.

"Know what?"

"About you and Willy!" He answered squealing.

"How do you know?" She asked suspiciously. Grell stopped jumping around and had an innocent look on his face.

"I kinda seen through Willy's office window..." He giggled. Scarlet rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I shouldve know Grelly.."

"Nevermind that!" He said excitedly, jumping around again. "Jump with me! Its so exciting!" Scarlet shrugged her arms.

"Ah what the heck" She giggled. She then began jumping around with Grell, screaming in excitement.

Andy walked over and noticed the two jumping around.

"Scarlet..." He called, with no answer from Scarlet who was still jumping around.

"Scarlet!" He said louder. Still no answer.

"SCARLET!" He boomed. The two red heads stopped jumping and looked at Andrew.

"Uh Scarlet...can we talk?" Andrew asked. Scarlet, slightly confused by Andrew sudden change of attitude, nodded. Grell tapped her shoulder.

"I'll be in my room Scarl'" He said, walking down the corridors, leaving the two to talk.

"Scarlet...I-"

"Im sorry Andy.." She interupted. "It wasnt what you think.."

"I know.." He answered. "Ronald explained everything..." He added. Scarlet sighed in relief.

"So...your arent mad at me?" She asked innocently.

"No Scarlet..." He smiled. "Us best friends gotta stick together afterall.." Scarlet smiled brightly and lunged at Andrew to hug him. The lung was so forceful, it sent both of the them flying onto the floor.

"Im so glad your not mad at me Andy!" She cried happilly.

"G-Good" Andy coughed, almost suffocating in the hug.

Paste your document here...


End file.
